Alieafriendship
by Kana Hime
Summary: "Kalian...kalian bukan Nagumo, Hiroto, Ryuuji, dan Saginuma yang aku kenal dulu lagi! Kalian kini telah berubah! Apa bagusnya mempunyai kekuatan! Itu hanya akan membuat kita lupa segalanya!"


**Disclaimer: Level 5**

**Warning: don't like langsung klik tombol **_**back **_**atau **_**close**_** di atas!**

Hari yang cerah, tapi tetap sama seperti hari-hari kemarin setelah _Aliea Meteorite_ datang ke bumi. Kulihat sekeliling tempat ruang tidurku, sepi.

Tak kulihat lagi wajah 4 sahabat atau bahkan saudaraku yang dulu sering membuat keributan untuk membangunkanku. Tak lagi kulihat wajah manis anak berambut hijau di _ponytail_ yang sering naik ke atas _futon _ku, dan anak berambut merah _nekomimi _yang akan menarik anak berambut hijau tadi turun dari _futon _ku, juga anak laki-laki berambut hitam dikucir yang hanya duduk mengamati mereka berdua, ah! dan jangan lupakan anak berambut merah dengan aksen bunga tulip di kepalanya yang paling keras berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka.

Ryuuji, Hiroto, Saginuma, dan Nagumo. Andai itu terjadi lagi...

Sekarang aku sudah sangat sangat jarang menemui mereka. Kami mungkin hanya bertemu saat bersimpangan di jalan menuju tempat latihan, dan itupun paling hanya mengucapkan kata 'hai'...

Aku turun dari _futon _lalu mandi dan segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui anggota tim _Diamond Dust _yang lain.

"Kapten, kau sudah bangun" kata-kata dari Clara yang pertama menyambutku ketika aku turun dari lantai atas.

"Hn, ayo cepat" aku langsung berjalan ke arah tempat di mana kami biasa berlatih aku tidak nafsu makan hari ini, sarapan bagianku hari ini masih utuh di atas meja, tidak ku sentuh sedikitpun.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari asrama! Huft, senangnya! Kupandang sekeliling, pemandangannya sama seperti ceritaku di atas, sepi!

Aku kembali berjalan setelah beberapa saat berdiri memaku di sana. Tak lama, aku melihat Ryuuji atau Reize, nama aliennya, muncul dari suatu ruangan dan berjalan ke arah ku bersama anggota tim _Gemini Storm _yang lain.

Kini penampilannya berubah, dia, Ryuuji yang dulu sangat ceria di antara kami ber-5 berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, matanya yang dulu bersinar, kini seperti penuh amarah, dan jangan lupakan bentuk rambutnya yang kini menurutku aneh itu.

"_Ohayo _Gazel" hanya kata-kata singkat itu yang terucap dari mulutnya yang dulu saaaaaangaaaaaat cerewet.

"_Ohayo_" aku hanya menatapnya sedikit dan terus berjalan, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara banyak dengannya tentang bagaimana cara untuk menjaili Nagumo lagi, tapi yah, seperti yang aku bilang, semua sudah tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku terus berjalan. Sempat kutemui Saginuma, Hiroto dan Nagumo di tengah jalan, tapi yang mereka katakan sama seperti Ryuuji, jadi tak akan kujelaskan lagi. Hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

SKIP  
>.<p>

Huft! Akhirnya latihan selesai!

Aku kembali berjalan menuju asrama. Aku berpisah dengan anggota setimku di koridor utama. Di sini ruangan untuk kapten tim dan anggota lainnya terpisah, jadi akhirnya aku berjalan sendirian ke kamarku.

"Kau sudah kembali Gazel".

DEG!

Mataku membulat ketika melihat Hiroto, Ryuuji, Nagumo, dan Saginuma berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan kami. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, biasanya ruangan ini selalu kosong karena mereka ada di kamarnya atau mungkin masih berlatih.

"Cepatlah duduk bodoh!" teriak Nagumo, cengiran yang biasa ada di wajahnya ketika bertemu denganku kini sudah hilang, dan kata-katanya yang biasanya selalu membuat perkelahian di antara kami juga semakin memudar.

Entah kenapa aku menuruti bocah tulip itu, walau sebenarnya aku tidak suka berkumpul dengan suasana tegang seperti ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" aku langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"_Otou-san _mempunyai ide..." Hiroto menambah tegang suasana "Setiap tim akan di tempatkan di tempat yang berbeda di Jepang".

DEG!

Aku kembali terkejut dengan apa yang Hiroto katakan barusan. Di tempatkan di tempat berbeda? Bukankah itu artinya kami akan berpisah? Kenapa _otou-san _melakukan itu semua?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gazel?" Saginuma menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya menunduk menanggapi perkataannya barusan, pikiranku masih berkecamuk.

"Kami semua sudah setuju dengan hal ini, jika kau juga setuju, maka _otou-san _akan melakukan hal ini secepat-cepatnya" Ryuuji bersuara.

Aku tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan memukul mereka satu persatu agar sadar. Tetapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Gazel? Apa jawabanmu?" kulihat Hiroto mulai menatapku tajam.

Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, aku memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Gazel" aku tak memperdulikan suara Hiroto yang memaksaku, aku tetap berjalan ke arah kamarku dan mengunci pintu.

Tubuhku lemas mengingat perkataan mereka tadi, aku terduduk di samping _futon._ Aku menyesal kenapa harus kembali ke asrama hari ini.

Aku memilih untuk keluar dan berlatih untuk melepaskan segala kesedihan dan beban yang ku dapat hari ini. Aku tak peduli walau jam di dinding sudah menunjuk ke arah angka tujuh dan hujan yang mengguyur kota ini sejak tadi, aku tetap pergi keluar. Kuambil bola ku lalu kubuka jendela dan turun dengan hati-hati agar Nagumo, Hiroto, dan yang lainnya tidak terganggu dan langsung mengintrogasiku.

Setelah berhasil melewati jendela, aku berjalan ke arah lapangan lama yang biasa kami gunakan dulu sebelum ada lapangan sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat yang aku tuju, hujan yang turun membuat perjalanan ke sini semakin sulit. Aku sempat beberapa kali terpeleset dan hampir jatuh gara-gara tanah yang berlumpur dan licin.

Aku langsung menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di samping kanan lapangan. Pohon yang menjadi tempat favorit kami bermain ketika kecil. Kuraba permukaan pohon itu dan mengingat masa lalu, masa-masa yang sangat indah ketika kami saling bercanda tawa, bergurau, dan menjaili satu sama lain. Kami tak akan kembali ke asrama jika Hitomiko-_nee_ tidak mendatangi dan memarahi kami.

Pohon ini juga menjadi saksi janji kami ber-5 sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kami ber-5 mengaitkan kelingking kami di depan pohon ini dan berjanji apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu bersama.

Tanpa kusadari kini di wajahku tersirat sebuah senyum tipis, tapi senyum itu memudar ketika aku mengingat kata-kata Hiroto dan Ryuuji tadi.

'_Kata otou-san, setiap tim akan ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda di Jepang'._

'_Kami semua sudah setuju dengan hal ini...'._

Kenapa mereka menyetujui usulan_ otou-san _itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang bergeming di pikiranku kini.

Aku berjalan menuju tengah lapangan dan mulai menggiring bola. Aku tidak memperdulikan pandanganku yang mulai kabur, mungkin itu hanya karena hujan yang deras ini.

"_Northern Impact" _aku mulai mengeluarkan _hissatsu _teknik ku.

Tapi kini aku mulai merasa lebih pusing lagi, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

DEG!

Aku memegang kedua lenganku. Apa ini? Kenapa aku mulai merasa kedinginan begini? Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan kedinginan hebat seperti ini.

Ku pegang kedua lenganku lebih erat dan menuju ke pohon tadi. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat sedikit.

Sejenak aku disana, tetapi tubuhku semakin menggigil, seperti membeku. Jadi inilah seperti inilah rasanya dingin? Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakannya, bukan hal besar jika tidak pernah merasakan rasa dingin bagi pemain berelemen es seperti ku. Bagiku dingin itu adalah teman. Tapi kini rasanya lain...

Pandanganku bertambah kabur. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Ku raih bola sepak di sampingku yang ku bawa tadi. Kucoba berdiri walau tubuhku seperti tidak bertenaga. Kepalaku terasa berat sekali, tapi aku tetap mencoba berjalan. Baru sekitar dua langkah, mataku mulai gelap, tidak nampak apapun.

Yang terdengar terakhir adalah suara seseorang yang meneriakkan namaku "SUZUNO!", dan...

BRUUK!

SKIP

.

"Kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun".

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja".

"Kenapa kalian memperdulikannya?".

"Sebenarnya kau juga mencemaskannya kan Nagumo?".

"Cih, diam".

Samar-samar kudengar beberapa orang berbicara di sekelilingku. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai masuk ke bola mataku, kulihat beberapa pasang mata tengah melihatku cemas.

Aku berusaha lebih memfokuskan penglihatan. Dan akhirnya aku tau siapa yang melihatku kini...

"Errg...Nagumo, Hiroto,...Ryuuji, Sa-Saginuma" aku mencoba melihat mereka satu per satu untuk memastikan dugaanku benar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga syukurlah" Hiroto membantuku duduk.

"Mencemaskan orang saja" Nagumo mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping _futon_ ku.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja" Ryuuji juga mengambil kursi.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi..." Saginuma mendekat ke arah _futon _ku "Gazel"

DEG!

Kenapa mereka masih memanggilku dengan nama bodohku itu? Apa yang aku dengar kemarin sebelum pingsan bukan suara mereka?

"Jika kau tidak setuju, kau hanya tinggal bilang pada kami. Tidak usah begini juga, bodoh" kata-kata yang di lontarkan Nagumo membuat emosiku naik lagi.

"Padahal aku sudah bersiap-siap" perkataan Ryuuji membuatku benar-benar marah.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Gazel sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Iya kan Gazel?" tangan Hiroto mencoba menepuk pundakku, tapi...

PLAAK!

Entah kenapa tanganku reflek menyingkirkan tangannya. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini menahan amarah dan tangis itu.

"Gazel, apa yang kau..." kudengar suara Saginuma yang meminta jawaban secara paksa.

"Jangan bicara...jangan bicara soal itu lagi!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Gazel, kenapa kau ini?" Nagumo bangkit dari kursinya, begitu juga Ryuuji.

"Kalian...kalian bukan Nagumo, Hiroto, Ryuuji, dan Saginuma yang aku kenal dulu lagi! Kalian kini telah berubah! Apa bagusnya mempunyai kekuatan? Itu hanya akan membuat kita lupa segalanya!" aku kembali berteriak menumpahkan segala amarah yang selama ini kupendam.

"Su-suzuno, kau..." kudengar suara Nagumo samar-samar aku sedikit merasa senang, karena akhirnya mereka memanggilkku dengan nama asliku lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli jika kalian ingin menghukumku, mengeluarkanku dari sini, atau bahkan membunuh ku! Aku hanya ingin...aku hanya ingin persahabatan kita dan kalian kembali seperti dulu lagi!" tak kusadari, kini ada air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mataku, walau aku menunduk, tapi kuyakin pasti mereka melihatnya.

"Aku...aku..." ku mencoba menegakkan kepalaku. Kulihat Nagumo dan Saginuma menundukkan kepalanya. Juga Hiroto yang sedang memeluk Ryuuji untuk menghentikan tangisan anak berambut hijau _ponytail_ itu. Kulihat ada air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata mereka berempat.

"Perkataan Suzuno memang benar. Selama ini, kita telah diperdaya oleh kekuatan _Aliea Meteorite._ Kita sudah lupa akan persahabatan kita, bahkan kita sangat jarang mempunyai waktu untuk berkumpul bersama lagi" terdengar suara Hiroto setelah beberapa saat kami hanyut dalam keheningan.

"Ya, andai saja _Aliea Meteorite _tidak jatuh ke bumi, pasti kita sekarang masih..." Saginuma tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seperti dulu lagi" Nagumo melanjutkan kata-kata Saginuma.

"Tapi sekarang belum terlambat kan?" aku, Nagumo, dan Saginuma menatap ke arah Hiroto dengan tatapan heran "Kita bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti dulu lagi, seperti sebelum _Aliea Meteorite _datang".

Kulihat Hiroto tersenyum padaku. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyum tipis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. Mungkin itu rasa terima kasihku padanya, itulah hal yang selama ini ingin kudengar.

"Hm, baiklah" Saginuma dan Nagumo bertatapan sebelum kemudian mereka menatapku bersamaan.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi kan?" Nagumo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Saginuma kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Nagumo. Kemudian dia menatapku, memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Aku kembali tersenyum tipis dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Saginuma. Hiroto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei Ryuuji, kau tidak ikut" Hiroto memukul kepala Ryuuji yang sedari tadi masih menempel di dadanya.

"Hei Ryuuji!" Nagumo melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hiroto.

"Krrr..." terdengar sebuah suara dari Ryuuji.

"Eh?" aku dan ke-3 orang tadi _sweetdrop_ mengetahui kalau Ryuuji sedang...tidur.

"Kelihatannya kau punya pelukan maut, Hiroto" Nagumo kembali mengejek Hiroto, seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Ryuuji yang kena duluan" aku meneruskan perkataan Nagumo.

"Kasihan sekali" Saginuma melengkapi ejekanku dan Nagumo.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian bilang?" Hiroto mulai emosi. Sedangkan Ryuuji tetap tertidur pulas.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Kehidupanku mulai hari ini akan berubah. Persahabatan kami akhirnya kembali. Wajah ceria dan kejailan kami yang dulu sempat hilang kini mulai tumbuh kembali. Saat sore, hari itu juga, kami pergi ke tempat di mana kami dulu membuat janji, dan mengucapkan janji itu sekali lagi. Janji kali ini akan menjadi janji kami untuk selamanya.

Dengan mengaitkan kelingking kami semua di depan pohon itu, kami berucap...

"**AKAN TERUS BERSAMA WALAU APAPUN YANG TERJADI"**

End...

Fic Inazuma Eleven kedua Kana, gomenasai kalo pendek ^^

Sebenernya ini fic lama, tapi author saat itu males nerusin (baru awalnya)

Nagumo: Kenapa tokoh utamanya Suzuno sih?

Suzuno: Iri lo?

Author: Ngapain lo berdua di sini? Hush hush *ngusir dua makhluk itu*

Suzuno: Kata terakhir...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thx 4 reading minna-san ^^**


End file.
